Various hockey glove structures are known and and many of these present various problems to the wearer during the game of hockey. Because these gloves are constructed with heavy padding for protection, it is often difficult to have freedom of hand movement within the glove as the padding offers resistance to normal hand movement. In particular, the finger portions are heavily padded to protect the fingers which are more delicate, and when the hand is clasped this padding offers resistance and a certain pressure must be exerted by the hand and fingers to firmly grasp a hockey stick. Another problem with the construction of hockey gloves is that these gloves have a cuff portion which extends over the wrist area and such cuff restricts freedom of movement of the hand and arm when the hockey player assumes a certain position, such as during a "face-off" or whenever the elbow and the hand are articulated. A still further disadvantage of known hockey glove structures is that certain parts of the glove wear quite rapidly, such as the palm portion of the glove. These gloves therefore have a short life and do not provide the intended protection.